Joanna Sommer
.Joanna Sommer is a main character in Bizarre Omens. She is a powerful Guardian sent to Earth to observe humanity, however, she was under attacked by a group of demons and eventually was left severely weakened. She used a healing spells but required her to be human for the time being, but she retained certain angelic abilities such as immortality. For over 30 years, Joanna Sommer lived a normal life without knowledge of her previous one until eventually, slowly the rest of her powers began to return and her memories. She was found by Dyson and Clark after being attacked by demons. She eventually regains her memories and returns to being a Guardian again. History Not much is known about Joanna's early life, only that she existed possibly more than a million, if not, billions of years, predating any life on Earth. She was there to witness the extinction of the dinosaurs and Lucifer's rebellion. Around 1980s, Joanna was sent to Earth to observe humans. She had a run-in incident with a legion of demons that detected her presence on Earth. Joanna did her best to hold them off, however they kept on coming due to their numbers, eventually overwhelming her to the point where she was severely wounded. Unable to fly back to Heaven or give her body time to heal as she'd died before that happened, she casted a powerful healing spell, but in return, she would have her memories inhibited and lost a majority of her powers. She place the spell, causing her to fall and become a human. No longer as a Guardian, Joanna took on the identity of the human name Joanna Sommer and lived a normal life, despite noticing how she did not age for 30 years and had to take on a different life but retained the same name. Present Day Personality Back in her early days as a Guardian before falling as a human, Joanna described herself as being cold heart, not showing an ounce of remorse to individuals who are not Guardians such as humans and demons. She believed they were nothing more but a waste of her precious time when she was task to observe them from the sidelines. She obediently obeyed her superiors without question and was always focused on the task given to her as she gets the job done no matter what it takes, this certain trait remains after her time as a human. After being severely injured in a battle against a legion of demons and losing her memories, Joanna grew around humans, learning to be one of them and sooner of later, she was one. When 2010 came around, all of her memories finally returned, giving her back the past life she once had but as a different person as she now no longer saw herself above lesser beings and grew fond of them, wanting to protect them from evil harm. Physical Appearance Joanna is a beautiful and attractive woman in her physical young prime as she does not age or wither. She has matching dark brown eyes and hair color, along with a slim physical and athletic body due to her training as a Guardian. As a Guardian, she once wore a pure pearly white robe with golden trimmings, and silver armored bracers that depicted her as an angel is in the bible. As her time on Earth, she wears casual human clothes such as a jacket, plaid shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. Equipment * Flaming Sword: Joanna can manifest her primary weapon, a sword ignited in holy fire that can reduce angels to ash if slashed by it. It can also easily kill humans, demons, or monsters, but against higher beings such as Principle Guardians or those equal to their level are unaffected. Powers and Abilities Earthly Guardian Abilities After her death and resurrection, Joanna was promoted into a Earthly Guardian (Grigori) and given the powers of Wings of Destruction, making her a formidable and dangerous entity against other Guardians and lesser beings. * Wings of Destruction: Being promoted to a Earthly Guardian, Joanna is able to unleash a powerful destructive force to destroy anything near her proximity. She is able to threaten two Guardians away when she spread her wings, preparing to use her Wings of Destruction to kill them. Guardian Abilities After regaining her memories and full might, Joanna displayed many angelic abilities as a typical Guardian. * Angelic Light: Joanna can generate a light from her hands and emit it into an attack. She used it to stop a speeding semi-truck to save innocent bystanders or eradicated a couple of demons into ash. * Chronokinesis: Joanna froze time to speak privately with Dyson and Clark, then another time to save them from a near-death experience. * Cosmic Awareness: Joanna has vast knowledge of mathematics, a photographic memory as she is able to remember specific details written down, and quickly learn how to understand things in a short amount of time. She is aware what year is the arrival of the apocalypse and where the final battle takes place, despite being a low rank angel. She is able to hear the prayer of a person specifically calling for her. * Flight: Like all Guardians, Joanna displays white feathered wings to perform flight skills of being able to fly at fast distances in short amount of time such as flying up into the skies and disappearing immediately from human sight in seconds. * Immortality: Joanna said she's been around way before the first cell even grew on Earth, showing she's over a billion years old. She cannot age or wither as she remains young, even up until 2010, she never aged. She is unaffected by diseases, aliments, or conventional weaponry. ** Invulnerability: Finally regaining her full might, Joanna displayed invulnerability to certain convention means as she was unaffected by bullets, a stab wound, or a human punch as mere impact caused a human to break their hand. * Smiting: By mere physical contact, she turned a demon into a pile of salt. * Super Strength: As a Guardian, Joanna holds super strength to overpower humans, demons, and monsters with ease. She held her own against a large group of demons until she was overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. She is able to beat a human to a near bloody-pulp or throw a person far feet away through a single punch and cause a wall to crack from sheer impact. Human Abilities As her time as a human, Joanna displayed a few abilities she retained after no longer being an angel. * Immortality: After becoming a human, Joanna did not age as she remained her physical young appearance since 1980s to 2010. * Spell Casting: Despite not remembering her past as an angel, she somehow gain access to magical knowledge to ward off against demons, while on the run. * Telepathy: Joanna could hear whispers chattering some time often and it would cause her to suffer a mild headache. This turned out to be her listening in on people's thoughts. Weaknesses Even though Joanna appears as a long-lasting character in Bizarre Omens and has shown to be a formidable entity at challenging against powerful creatures, even she has weaknesses. * Angel Ward: Despite her great power, she is still affected by angelic magic where it can be use to dampen her full might, prevent her from tracking a person or imprison her. * Demon Blood: Consuming the blood of a demon is highly lethal to all Guardians as while a single drop can poison them, a vast amount will kill them in the most excruciating painful way. * Primordial Entities: The first oldest entities in existence can destroy Joanna. God easily resurrected her and promoted her into an Earthly Guardian, this shows hoe he can easily manipulate her. Joanna displayed fear to the likes of Death or Satan. She had been destroyed by Satan himself during the final battle, marking her first death. * Legions of Demons: While Joanna was a powerful Guardian during her first time on Earth, a mass group of demons can eventually overwhelm her to the point where she was severely wounded. * Amatsumikaboshi: A fragment of Tathamet's darkness/destruction nature is powerful as the combine powers of four Protogenos or Principle Guardians at the same time, he could easily annihilate Joanna. * Higher Guardians: Joanna's older and stronger siblings can overpower her as her time as a Guardian. Once becoming an Earthly Guardian (Grigori), only Principle Guardians or the four Archangels can kill her. * Eva: The mother of all displayed the ability in negating some of Joanna's abilities and capable of being physically superior than her as Joanna was an Earthly Guardian at that time. * Monsters of God: The Original monsters created by God predate angels and can easily kill them or negate their abilities. Joanna can hold her own against the lesser ranks of these creatures but the strongest leader can overpower her with ease. Relationship Dyson Galloway Clark Donovan Trivia * From Vampire Diaries Novel, Elena Gilbert became an Earthly Guardian just like Joanna Sommer and from the Vampire Diaries Television Show, Elena Gilbert is played by Nina Dobrev. * Joanna Sommer's history of becoming a human and then returning back as an angel is somewhat identical to the Supernatural angel character, Anna Milton and just as the main character Castiel, during the final battle in the apocalypse, both characters were killed by Satan, though Joanna was killed by actual Satan, a demon, while Castiel was killed by the Archangel Lucifer. Category:Bizarre Omens Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Grigori Category:Earthly Guardians Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Main Characters Category:High-tier Angels Category:Guardians